Jealousy on Aisle 2
by Carbonated Monkey
Summary: Elise's little sister is here to visit, Griff soon finds he likes her, until Mac's cousin comes in and swoops Elise's sister off her feet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from SSX 1, 2 or 3. I only own my OC's.

"Griff Simmons peeks the last hill of the course, he flies up a ramp and pulls off a triple Mctwist! What a day it is for him! He slides into first on the SSX World Circuit!" Griff threw his arms up in the air as he crossed the snowed over red finish line. He sighed as he gazed at the empty stands. "This will never happen," he mumbled unstrapping his feet from his board. If only he had one person to cheer him on, that would be great. He picked up his board and tucked it under his arm. He glanced around one more time to see if there was anyone in the stands. In a viewer box right above the SSX sign was a girl about his age. Fingerless gloves that climbed to her elbows engulfed most of her arms. A short sleeve black shirt with some sort of animal loosely gripped the female's torso. A matching skirt wrapped around her waist and candy cane stalkings reached into long red boots. Make-up hid her flaws on her head and straight black hair sat delicately on her shoulders. Her hands pressed against the cold glass and her head tilted to the left in awe. Her jaw just slightly dropped. Griff jumped in the element of surprise. How did she get there, he was certain those boxes were locked when there wasn't a big event. Maybe she was the daughter of one of the owners, but she had seemed pretty fascinated. A sly smiled crossed Griff's lips as he was determined to meet this girl.

He dashed across the winner's circle and up the hill the box was mounted on. As he reached the door he scanned the earth for any signs of foot prints. There were footprints leading up, but none leading down. He fiddled with the door and as it came unlocked he burst through. Elise jumped to her feet staring at Griff. "Oh Griff, my little sister Janis just wanted to see you snow board," she stated with a smug look upon her features. Griff bit his bottom lip and cocked his head slowly at Elise.

"You're joking right?" he questioned. Elise chuckled and shook her head.

"No, she's heard so much about you and she was wondering if I could take her to see you practice, she's pretty good herself," Elise informed the amazed boy. Griff turned his head to the girl of his age who was now pressed against the glass facing him. She let out a slight grin to numb the situation. Griff's face turned a pale color of red as he glanced at the two holding his gaze a little longer at Janis.

"Well um, uh…" Griff stuttered, this girl liking him stuff wasn't new at all, just a little awkward seeing he hadn't met any of them. "Well she's welcome to watch any time," he finally stated with a sharp nod of his head. The grin on Janis' face widened to a huge smile and she pushed herself away from the glass. Griff examined the two girls in a confused manor. "Um, Elise, you and your little sister look nothing alike," he pointed out looking at each of their features. Yes, Elise was the regular beauty queen, and there was Janis, a cute girl, but she would never be the snow boarding beauty like her sister. Janis chuckled.

"Well I got my father's looks, and Elise got my mom's looks. Elise looks like a super model because my mother dominated that job for a little while," Janis explained in a typical twelve year old tone. Griff looked confused. Janis had just put down her own stunning features and started talking about her sister.

"Ah, well I see," Griff mumbled scratching his head. "Well, I could give you some pointers some time if you wanted Janis," he suggested. Janis nodded and looked at Elise.

"If Elise says it's OK, I am after all here for two months to see her," she said staring innocently at Elise. Elise sighed.

"I do need some one to take her off my hands when I'm doing my races and junk, I guess you guys could squeeze in some time there," Elise agreed in an irritated tone. Janis smiled and you could tell by her expressions there was a party going on in her head. "You guys can have some time in about half an hour, that's when Super Pipe starts, just don't take her into the back country Griff, I know you have a habit of doing that to newbies," Elise preached. Griff rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Even if I do I won't let anything bad happen to her," Griff assured Elise. Elise shot a glare towards him.

"Let me put it this way, if Janis gets hurt, it's the end of your career," she warned with a harsh tone. Griff grimaced and nodded.

"I'll take her through the bunny trails," he muttered with his head slung low. Elise smiled pleased with her quick change of heart for Griff.

"Good," she said with a nod. She glanced to Janis whom was currently pouting. Obviously she wanted to be wild and go down the back country, not some lame bunny trails.

"Sis, I'm perfectly fine going in the back country with Griff, I'm not two anymore," Janis complained crossing her arms.

"JANIS! MOM AND DAD SENT YOU HERE AND THEY EXPECT ME TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU!" Elise yelled with a glow of rage twinkling in her eye. Janis lowered her head and scuffed her shoes. "Now, it's either bunny trails or nothing!" Elise exclaimed the rage and sharpness in her tone still remaining there.

"Bunny trails," Janis mumbled staring at the messy floor. "The bunny trails sound fine,"

"Good, now pick her up at 10 Griff, I expect you will be on time," Elise preached. With that note Elise grabbed Janis and stormed out of the box.

'Wow, I have never seen Elise so pissed off, what did I fucking do? Eh, it must be that PMS girls get,' Griff thought hoisting his board up further.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Griff knocked on the hard wooden door of Elise's room waiting for an answer. He tapped his foot, Elise had told him to be on time and she wasn't answering the door. "Elise I'm here!" Griff informed her in a sharp tone. He clutched his board to his chest and flicked his hair out of his face. Finally the door knob twisted and Janis revealed her bundled up body. Puffy snow pants clung to her legs, a pink bomber coat warmed her body and a cute pink hat tamed her unruly hair. Griff smiled. "I see Elise is worried about her little sister," he commented. Janis rolled her eyes.

"Yet, she wears a thin ass coat and ass shorts on the circuit," Janis complained grabbing her board. Griff chuckled and began to walk down the long carpeted hall. "Luckily, I can take all this stuff off when Elise ain't looking," she informed Griff taking off her coat and her snow pants. Griff raised a brow as she dumped the attire in a near by trash can.

"At least you don't litter," Griff chuckled opening the elevator. Janis smiled and nodded. As the elevator opened Griff allowed Janis to go first, after she had entered he walked in himself stumbling a bit. Janis chuckled.

"Not so good on your feet are you?" Janis questioned pressing the lobby button. Griff blushed slightly and shook his head.

"Uh, no, I'm only good on my board," Griff shyly said looking at his boots. Janis looked at him in concern,

"You know, you seem a lot different on TV than in real life," she told him. Griff jumped to attention and looked at her.

"Well, uh, um televisions makes you do stupid things?" he suggested with a shrug. Janis frowned.

"I guess it could be that," she mumbled as they came to halt on the main floor. Griff let Janis exit first and he followed, this time without stumbling. "So, are you taking me into the back country?" Janis asked perking up. Griff looked shocked, even after she got yelled at by Elise she wanted to go on the back country. "You know the back country up on Peak 3?"

"Um-uh, if you want," Griff muttered just loud enough for Janis to here. An adorable smiled sprinted across Janis' lips.

"Great!" she exclaimed running out of the lobby. Griff followed with a spring to his step. Janis stopped and waited for Griff to come, so they could go to peak three. Griff finally caught up and looked at Janis.

"Are you sure you want to do the back country?" he asked pulling out his peak pass. Janis just gave him a little nod and a smile. Griff nodded again and went to the pilot. "Peak Three back country," he demanded helping Janis get on the plan.

"Bringing your girl friend out there?" the pilot asked as they took off. Janis looked at Griff then at the pilot.

"Um no, I'm not, she's uh, a friend," he assured the pilot. The pilot glanced back for a second to see Griff's red face, he was clearly embarrassed. Janis looked at Griff and frowned a little bit. Griff glanced at Janis and frowned to see her upset face. "Sorry," he mumbled under his breath. His thoughts were interrupted by the pilot.

"Get ready to bail," he said nearing the ground. Griff shook his head a little.

"Um, can you land, I don't think jumping would be good for a rookie," Griff told the pilot looking at Janis. The pilot nodded and landed the plane on the snowy peak. Griff held out his hand and Janis looked at it. She nodded slightly taking it and Griff led her out of the plane. Janis looked terrified as she examined the mountain. For minutes she stood at the top examining the snowy peak.

"Griff, I can't do it," she admitted squeezing his hand. "It's too high,"

"Well, we're kind of stuck here until we get going," Griff told her looking into her eyes. Janis frowned and increased the pressure on Griff's hand. Griff clenched his teeth. "I could always give you the harness, and you'll be attached to me," he suggested. Janis looked at him.

"OK, that sounds fine," Janis agreed as she took the harness Griff was holding and wrapped the belt around her waist. "Is there anything else that'll help?" Griff questioned.

"OK, if I fall then unclip yourself so you don't come with me, I'll try not to do any tricks,"

"OK," Janis agreed as Griff began to slide down the hill. She immediately followed, the speeds they were flying at were crazy. Janis gritted her teeth together and closed her eyes. Griff glanced back seeing her with her eyes closed. He stopped on a jump and looked at her.

"Jan, you OK?" he asked taking her hand and shaking it. Janis opened one eye to see Griff furiously trying to wake her up. She chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied opening her other eye. Griff grinned and nodded.

"Good, because we're almost in the controlled areas," he told her letting go of her hand. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course," Janis replied with a bantam nod. Griff took her hand then her other hand.

"You don't look too happy," Griff stated. Janis looked up with a forced smile.

"I'm fine honestly, just a little scared of that jump," Janis admitted pointing to the large hill ahead. Griff examined it and sighed.

"Well, um we could avoid the jump and go down there," Griff said pointing to the lower ground. Janis bit her lip and nodded shyly.

"Thank-you," she mumbled as Griff started his way down. It took them about ten more minutes to reach the lodge, by then Elise had heard about the Back Country tour. You can imagine what happens next….

Elise stormed into the lodge with a face of pure rage. 'GRIFF, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she huffed. Griff peeked his head over the leather couch to see the angry Elise pointing to the ground just in front of her. Griff glanced at Janis and gave her a kind of scared look. He jumped off the couch and slowly made his way over to Elise, she flashed her and innocent smile and a slightly chuckle.

"Um hi…" he mumbled under his breath. Elise looked down on him and rolled her eyes.

"Why Griff, why did you take my little sister out where she could get hurt?" she asked harshly. Griff bit his lip wanting to tell her it was Janis' idea, but that would be wrong, instead he just gave her a little shrug. "Griff answer me," Elise demanded.

"I-I-I t-t-t-though s-she c-could d-do good on the back c-country," he mumbled hanging his head in shame. Elise set a hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level.

"I know you can handle that stuff, but… she can't," Elise gently said. Griff looked her straight in the eye and nodded.

"OK," he acknowledged her. Elise smiled and messed up his hair a bit then stood up straight.

"Good," she commented.


End file.
